1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, and particularly to a Zero Inserted Force (hereinafter ZIF) socket for connecting a chip module to a mother board.
2. Description of the Related Art
To facilitate a chip module to connect with a mother board, a ZIF connector is usually used. The ZIF socket generally comprises a base and a cover for carrying the chip module. Referring to FIG. 5, the base defines a plurality of holes 21 receiving pluralities of terminals 31 therein. The cover defines a plurality of circular openings 23. The chip module comprises a plurality of pins 41 for contacting with the terminals 31 of the ZIF socket. When mating, each pin 41 is inserted through a corresponding opening 23 and further into a corresponding hole 21. The cover is moved relative to the base, to cause the pins 41 of the chip module to electrically connect with the terminals 31 of the ZIF socket. As the position of the pins 41 is not always so accurate that when the pins 41 are inserted through the circular openings 23 of the cover, an interference between the pins 41 and the cover may occur, which results that an insertion force is needed to mount the chip module to the ZIF socket. As the pins 41 of the chip module is designed for zero force insertion, the needed insertion force may cause a damage of the pins 41.
Hence, an improved socket is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a ZIF socket having an improved cover that can facilitate a chip module to be mounted to the socket without the danger to damage pins of the chip module.
In order to achieve the object, a ZIF socket for mating with a chip module which has a plurality of downwardly extending pins includes a rectangular base, a plurality of terminals and a rectangular cover slideably assemblied on the base. The base has a plurality of passageways therein for receiving the plurality of terminals. Each terminal has a stem having a stem having an interferential engagement with the base, a resilient arm above the stem and a solder foot below the stem for surface mounting to a mother board. Each pin of the chip module extends through a hole defined in the cover into a corresponding passageway to be received in a space surrounded by an arced section of the resilient arm when the cover is at an opened position. When the cover is moved relative to the base to a closed position, the pin is moved by the cover to engage with an engaging section of the resilient arm to establish an electrical connection between the chip module and the mother board through the terminal. The hole has a shape and area similar to those of the space defined by the arced section of the resilient arm so that even if the pin is a little deviated from its required position, the pin can extend through the hole without having an interference with the cover.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.